Daelaam
The Daelaam, otherwise referred to as the 'Protoss Protectorate'Elder, Josh (w), Ramanda Kamarga (p). "Why We Fight." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 1 (paperback binding), pp. 6–47. Tokyopop, August 1, 2008. ISBN 978-1427-80721-2. or 'Unified Protoss'Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Homecoming. (in English). 2015. is the unity government of the Khalai, Nerazim, the Purifiers, and some Tal'darim. History Origins Because of the Discord, protoss society came to be split into two—the Khalai of the Protoss Empire and the exiled Nerazim,Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. who came to settle on Shakuras. Because of the Great War and subsequent , the former body collapsed and both branches of protoss were forced to band together for mutual survival.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Legacy of the Xel'Naga (in English). 1998. This included sharing and integrating technology.2014-12-01, BlizzCon 2014 LotV Lore Community Corner Discussion with James Waugh. YouTube, accessed on 2015-04-03 In posterity, Matriarch Raszagal of the Nerazim was viewed as the one responsible for laying down the foundations of the Daelaam by welcoming the Khalai to Shakuras.Burns, Matt. "Children of the Void." (Oct. 13, 2015). Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft Lore: Children of the Void Accessed 2015-10-13. While the Nerazim were initially welcoming of the Khalai, their breathren's demand for resources soon stirred tensions.2012-12-05, Community Lore Discussion BlizzCon 2015. StarCraft Legacy, accessed on 2015-12-28 By 2502, Hierarch Artanis was leading both the Khalai and Nerazim.Barba, Rick. StarCraft Field Manual (hardcover). Insight Editions, November 17, 2015. However, over time, the protoss began sliding into tribalism.Metzen, Chris; Chambers, Andy; StarCraft Legacy staff. 2009-04-03. BlizzCon 2007 StarCraft Lore Panel Editorial. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-05-18. Artanis ordered the construction of the Golden Armada, with the explicit intention of someday using it to retake Aiur.2014-11-07, StarCraft II Legacy of the Void Campaign Overview. YouTube, accessed on 2014-11-13 Shakuras was strip mined to fuel the Daelaam war machine, and multiple Nerazim began abandoning their traditions in favor of the Khalai. The Second Great War A Daelaam force led by Praetor Karass tracked the Queen of Blades to Ulaan and aided Dark Templar Prelate Zeratul in his quest to find fragments of an ancient prophecy, sacrificing themselves to cover his escape.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Whispers of Doom (in English). 2010-07-27. Raynor's Raiders battled against the Daelaam forces led by High Executor Selendis to provide Dr. Ariel Hanson more time to discover a cure for the zerg hyper-evolutionary virus, which had infested the Agrian colonists. The Raiders defeated the protoss and Haven was saved.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Safe Haven (in English). 2010-07-27. The Raiders decided to help purify the world of Haven and took the protoss' place in destroying the infestation. After the job was done, the Daelaam gave Raynor a plaque honoring his effort.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Haven's Fall (in English). 2010-07-27. Some Daelaam Dark Templar were imprisoned by the Tal'darim on the xel'naga worldship in the Sigma Quadrant. They requested assistance from Raynor's Raiders.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Maw of the Void (in English). 2010-07-27. Post-Second Great War In the aftermath of the Second Great War, the Queen of Blades led the Zerg Swarm away from the Koprulu sector.2015-06-22, E3 2015 – PCGamer StarCraft II: Whispers of Oblivion Prologue Missions Announced. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2015-06-24 Furthermore, Valerian Mengsk, now emperor of the Terran Dominion, organized a cease-fire with Artanis, and the Dominion ceased all aggressive actions against the Khalai and Nerazim.Barba, Rick. StarCraft Field Manual (hardcover). Insight Editions, November 17, 2015. Noting that the terrans were no longer a threat thanks to the destruction the conflict had wrought on them, Artanis declared that Aiur would be reclaimed. A number of protoss within the Daelaam were pleased that the terrans would no longer be an issue. Voices of dissension went unheard as preparations got underway.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). Cinematic: StarCraft II: The Story So Far (in English). 2015-10-27. Vorazun protested against the amount of resources being devoted to the Golden Armada, and the insurgent Taelus staged an insurrection by taking over the Citadel. It was Taelus's intention that his death spark civil strife between the two kindreds, but this was prevented through the actions of Vorazun. Now matriarch, Vorazun reaffirmed her people's commitment to the Daelaam, but would remain behind on Shakuras while the Armada struck at the zerg on Aiur. End War New Beginnings ]] After years of preparing, the Daelaam finally moved to reclaim Aiur. Zeratul attempted to warn the protoss of Amon's return, but Hierarch Artanis was set on his course. He activated the warp conduits on the planet, allowing the Daelaam to funnel their forces to the surface, but found the hybrid were leading the zerg on the planet. Troubled, Artanis met with Zeratul and told him he would prepare for the coming conflict.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Vivendi Games. Mission: For Aiur!. (in English). November 10, 2015 However, Amon corrupted the Khala and all protoss under it, causing the Daelaam to splinter. Artanis was freed by the sacrifice of Zeratul, and he gathered what freed Khalai and Nerazim he could to escape the plamet.Blizzard Entertainment. ''StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Growing Shadow. (in English). November 10, 2015 Only a small group were able to escape the world in the ''Spear of Adun.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: The Spear of Adun. (in English). November 10, 2015 The Daelaam was plunged into war as Amon unleashed his forces against the galaxy. Shakuras was overrun when the warp gate was activated, but Artanis evacuated what Nerazim he could to the Spear of Adun.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Amon's Reach. (in English). November 10, 2015 and destroyed as Amon's zerg overran the planet.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Alone. (in English). 2015. The Daelaam also assisted in the defense of Korhal in order to retrieve the Keystone, and beat back Moebius Corps and their hybrid masters. Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Brothers in Arms. (in English). November 10, 2015 The Daelaam also came into conflict with the Tal'darim, who attempted to purify Glacius, before the Daelaam could retrieve the reborn Purifier prototypes stored there.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Forbidden Weapon. (in English). November 10, 2015 The Daelaam then used the Keystone to uncover the location of Ulnar, the resting place of the xel'naga. Fighting through Tal'darim, Moebius Corps, and hybrid, they opened the temple and fought their way to the resting chamber, only to find that the xel'naga were dead.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: The Infinite Cycle (mission). (in English). November 10, 2015 The Daelaam allied with First Ascendant Alarak of the Tal'darim, who showed the Daelaam under Matriarch Vorazun the way to Artanis, who was trapped by Amon. The Daelaam and Kerrigan's forces allied together to turn the tide against Amon, sealing his portal to the void.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Harbinger of Oblivion. (in English). November 10, 2015 After Ulnar, the Daelaam began to push against Amon. Through Rak'Shir, First Ascendant Alarak dethroned Highlord Ma'lash, bringing the Tal'darim into an alliance with the Daelaam.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Rak'Shir. (in English). November 10, 2015 The ancient Purifiers of the Protoss Empire were reactivated at Cybros, the robotic warriors agreeing to fight alongside the Daelaam.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Purification. (in English). November 10, 2015 After the destruction of the Moebius Corps base of Revanscar, Artanis declared that the caste system of the old Empire had come to an end.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Templar's Charge. (in English). November 10, 2015 Now united, the four kindreds of the Daelaam returned to Aiur.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Templar's Return. (in English). November 10, 2015 On and above the planet, battle was joined—the Daelaam destroyed the planet's psionic matrix and Amon's host body in a combined assault,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Templar's Return. (in English). November 10, 2015 Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: The Host. (in English). November 10, 2015 and withstood the counterattack of the Golden Armada (still under Amon's control) long enough for the Keystone to draw him out of the Khala.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Salvation. (in English). November 10, 2015 The remaining Khalai were forced to sever their nerve chords, bringing the Khala to an end. Yet, it was the start of a new beginning as well, as for the first time in six years, the protoss were able to walk freely on Aiur. Upon Zeratul's grave, Artanis attributed their victory to the Dark Prelate. The Daelaam began rebuilding their cities, with both Khalai and Nerazim architecture constituting the structures.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Liberation and Legacy. (in English). 2015. Amon's End During the reconstruction of Aiur, Phase-smith Karax received a transmission from Ulnar. It was from Kerrigan, who gathered the Daelaam and Terran Dominion in order to move for a final offensive on Amon in the Void itself. Hierarch Artanis and Executor Selendis met with Jim Raynor and Kerrigan aboard the Spear of Adun, and the group agreed that Amon had to be defeated before he could gather power and rise again. Ulnar's void portal was activated, and the Daelaam sent a unified fleet commanded by the Spear of Adun into the Void.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Into the Void (mission). (in English). November 10, 2015 The fleet was assaulted by shadows of the Void that began to tear apart their ships, but the allied force continued to follow a benevolent voice from inside the void. They eventually discovered it was a voice similar to that of Tassadar, the old templar hero, who was being imprisoned by Narud. The Daelaam lead the assault against Narud, pushing against shadows and void thrashers until Narud was weakened enough to allow the zerg commander Alexei Stukov to finish him off. It was then revealed that the voice was not Tassadar, but the xel'naga Ouros, who needed to uplift Kerrigan to give her a chance at beating Amon. Ouros channeled his energy into Kerrigan, and the Daelaam took up the southern approach while Raynor and Zagara defended the other approaches. They were again sieged by shadows and void thrashers, but the Daelaam and their allies held for long enough for Kerrigan to ascend into a xel'naga.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: The Essence of Eternity. (in English). November 10, 2015 Kerrigan went to face Amon, and the Daelaam and Dominion following behind to support her. Though Amon began destroying the Daelaam's nexuses, the group destroyed the void crystals shielding Amon in time for Kerrigan to defeat him once and for all.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Amon's Fall. (in English). November 10, 2015 The Daelaam returned to Aiur after the end of the conflict. Highlord Alarak refused to Artanis's offer for the Tal'darim to permanently join the Daelaam, and left to search for a new world to colonize. However, he did allow his warriors one chance to stay with the Daelaam.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Homecoming. (in English). 2015. Two years after Amon's defeat, the Daelaam had entered peace negotiations with the Terran Dominion. In Utter Darkness In a possible future glimpsed at by a select few, the protoss and their civilization came to an end at the hands of Amon.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, In Utter Darkness (in English). 2010-07-27. Known Territories *Aiur (current capital world) *Artika *Ash'Arak *Ehlna *Endion (formerly) *Glacius *Kaldir (formerly) *Nelyth (formerly) *Shakuras (capital world, formerly) *Zhakul Notable Members Administrative Hierarchy *Hierarch Artanis (head of state, position retained post-Hierarchy) *Matriarch Vorazun (de facto Nerazim representative post-Hierarchy) *Admiral Urun (also a military commander) *Prelate Mohandar (also a military commander, deceased) *Nahaan *Tabrenus *Zekrath Post-Hierarchy *Highlord Alarak (de facto Tal'darim representative, formerly) *Grand Preserver Rohana (adviser to Artanis) *Phase-smith Karax (adviser to Artanis) *Talandar (de facto Purifier representative) Military *High Executor Selendis *Executor Clolarion (Purifier commander) *Praetor Karass (deceased) Notes Their decal can be earned in StarCraft II.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard) (in English). July 27, 2010 References faction}} Category:Protoss organizations